The Chances of Pride
by SoToxic17
Summary: She loved him with all her heart but a heart can only take so much hurt from the one it wants. The question now is will Sesshomaru let her walk away from him before he finally realizes that power means nothing when you have on one to share in your triumphs with? A sesshokagom fanfiction told in 100- 200 word dribbles. Disclaimer! i do not own inuyasha or the Characters only my oc's
1. Chapter 1

The Chances of Pride-

She loved him with all her heart but a heart can only take so much hurt from the one it wants. The question now is will Sesshomaru let her walk away from him before he finally realizes that power means nothing when you have on one to share in your triumphs with? A sesshokagom fanfiction told in 100- 200 word dribbles, based on the song All that you wanted by: Hunter Haynes

Disclaimer! I do not, i repeat do not own inuyasha or the characters, only the story and my oc's

* * *

Chapter one-

You gave me chances

and i let you down

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" She called out for my attenchion not long after i had dismissed her from my study with nothing but a cold and distant "Hn" i had expected her to call out to me again, and i was vary shocked and strangely infuriated when the next thing i heard from her was a grunt of pain and the scent of her blood on the wind. as my eyes tinted red with fury, i raced out of my study and to the balcony.

When i looked to her, she was standing there an arm clutching her abdomen from the pain of the bruises that had been inflicted in that area, by my lesser generals for her daring to call to me with out using the proper honorific. I had stood by and watched her battle with my men holding myself back from jumping to the rescue and behead Kisku for daring to lay a hand on her.

I made a mental note to see that he is properly punished later when the women is not around, not that her spiritual powers that had left his hand a charred black crisp where she had grabbed him to stop any further assault on her person, but the last thing i saw before i turned my back on her again was the hurt in her eyes when she looked up to me and it was as if she knew i had been there the whole time, just watching.

* * *

A/N: alright that was the first chapter hope you all liked it I will try to update every day of the week maybe twice on week days if i get enough reviews...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

You waited for words

That i couldn't get out

* * *

I looked down my nose at her, making sure to not let her see the thoughts that were racing threw my mind as i watched the tears run down her cheeks. I couldn't keep the guilt from weighing down on me as my beast berated me, for ever letting her be hurt enough to cry.

"Why wont you just let me in! Your always so cold! If you would only tell me what you want maybe i wouldn't always feel like i don't belong or like im not wanted, even by you!" Her voice was horse from her tears and it cracked at parts. I had wanted so badly to say something but i was never to good with words, and they just wouldn't come out no matter how much i wanted to tell her i did want her here, or how i felt about her. when she said the words that crushed my heart, because i knew she would not be staying anymore; for i could no longer give her what she wants and what she need as well as deserves.

"I love you Sesshomaru, But if you wont let me in how can i ever stay, Tell my now let me in now, or im leaving!"

* * *

A/N: Well thats chapter two! Oh and i for got to imform you all my Story starts after a long period of time has passed between the defeat of naraku, and the current time period of the story possably about 6 or 7 years and Kagome is in her mid to late twenties. But all of that time period will be covered in flash back chapters coming up vary soon! so enjoy! Read and Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three-

* * *

I have no excuses

For the way that i am

* * *

I stood at the door to her room as i heard the shuffling of feet and watched as her hand maid was called in to help her pack her things,when the sound of her bag closing and a final huff of breath, i turned my back to her once more and left before she could ever know i was standing here the whole time.

"What else was i to do but let her go?" i demanded of my long time companion and the lord of the Eastern lands. "I'll tell you should have done! You should have grown up, and stopped following daddy's example! Not have just let her leave out the front door! and not even try to convince her to stay!"

"I will not grovel! we Inu's have more pride than that!" I growled out at what he was implying.

"Pride is not always the best thing, as it seems, she doesn't quite care for a prideful dog. She left you didnt she?"

* * *

A/n: Hey guys here's chapter three! thanks for all the reviews and the great advice i'll be sure to give shout outs to you if i use it! and oh i also for got to mention not only is there going to be flashbacks later these first few chapters a actually Sesshomaru reminicing as well! thats why "he's" the one telling the story, and we'll get to the present with him later in the story probably a lot later, but i hope you guys liked this chapter, because i know i enjoyed all of the reviews! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

* * *

Special Kagome POV chapter!

* * *

loving him is like Trying to change your mind

once your already flying threw the free fall

* * *

I couldnt stop my heart from the rapid beating and its triple back flips everytime he looked at me and i felt his eyes bearing down on me, and i couldnt help but to think of how loving him is just as hard as it could get but at the though of me losing him was hurting my heart even more. How could i even imagen that losing him wouldnt hurt? when i know that losing him is blue... and thats all i'll ever be an empty shell and blue. But i had to force myself to leave i would rather be blue than to hold on to a hopeless love. So i grabbed my bag and flung it over my shoulder just like i had done all those years of traveling with his brother, as i was walking out of the front gate; Suddenly his burning red eyes flashed before my eyes, and i had this insane thought; that Losing him was blue like ive never known, missing him was dark grey all alone, trying to forget him is like trying to know somebody you've never met, But loving him is red, and i let one bright blue tear fall on the dirt before my feet. As i knew i was walking down a dead end street...

* * *

A/N: ok peeps! SO i wrote this chapter listening to the song Red by: taylor swift, and its a special because this story is suppose to only be a Sesshomaru pov story about Kagome... well i hope you enjoyed it but its back to Sesshomaru pov after this... well thats all for now keep the reviews coming and i'll up date soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chances of Pride-

Chapter five

* * *

I was clueless and

i couldn't understand

* * *

By the time that Kanji had stormed out of my study, my eyes had long since bleed red, I dont understand how i let it get to me, it had been her choice to pack up and leave me. So obviously she no longer wished to be here... It could not have anything to do with how i was acting towards her... could it?

'_I love you Sesshomaru, But if you wont let me in how can i ever stay, Tell my now let me in now, or im leaving!'_ her words echoed threw the labyrinth that is my mind,

_'you prideful dog!' _Kanji's words struck a cord this time around as i finally saw just how clueless i was acting, but i still couldnt understand. Then another disturbing thought sliced through me like a freshly polished katana. I had let the women i love slip right through my fingers, not by her choice but by my own foolish means.

* * *

A/n: Ok lovelies! sorry it took me a little longer but my computer was being a jurk . and not letting me write my chapter with out it shutting down on me... but i hope you liked this chapter :D i look forward to up dating more! well buh bai now! *mwah*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

That all that you wanted

and all that you needed

* * *

"Could it really have been that simple?" i inquired Kanji, the only demon i trusted to give me advice on the matter, to say that he was shocked that i might consider even taking that advice much less listen to him as he told me what i needed to do.

"Well nobody said it was easy Sesshomaru, but yes it is that simple. You need to figure out just what is more important to you before you go after her again, and i promise you getting her to come back will be hard, what's that saying Kagome always use to say? oh thats right! Hell hath NO fury like a womens scorn. Trust me Sesshomaru she will hold some hatred toward you, but its up to you to figure out just what hurt her the most.. then fix it." There was that feeling again, that tearing feeling as if a lesser demon had sunk his untrained claws into my chest. Brushing the feeling off as if it were nothing but an annoying pest of an insect, I waisted no time in my pursuit of Kagome. As i lept into the air and from branch to branch, only one thought was left in my normally active mind.

' _Kagome what did i do wrong... what ever it is let me fix it..."_

* * *

_A/N: ok well theres chapter six :3 hope you injoyed the doubble upload kiddies! i'll try and upload agian soon! as long as my computer keeps coaperating! well thats all for now! see you next time!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chances of pride

Chapter Seven

* * *

Was a side of me

I never let you see

* * *

I let lose a striking howl that cut through the air, and warned any animal within the immediate areas tat i was coming and anything that would so foolishly choose to stand in this ones path. Would come to its end, for this one would not tolerate any delays in my quest to get to kagome.

But this howl had a deeper more depressing side to it, it spoke volumes to me. As finally i realized just how hurt i had become over kagome leaving me, when i felt a sudden wetness upon my cheek. I raised my hand to catch the offending thing as it dared to tread down this persons skin, just as another one leaked onto the other side. Curious i took a sniff of the sent left on my hand form what i had just brushed away, and found the distinct smell of salt. It struck me then, it was not raining, no this one was crying.

"Was this the side of me that you wanted Kagome? This weakness?" i whispered out to the wind hoping beyond any hope that the wind would carry my words to her human ears and she would hear it.

* * *

A/N: well there you go chapter seven sorry it took me so long again . my teachers are begining to crack down the whip and im feeling the sting in the lack of free time that i have. but i love you all! and thanks for all the favorites and reviews! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chance of Pride

* * *

Chapter eight

* * *

I wish I could love you

An make you believe it

* * *

"This one is crying Kagome, do you see how you wounded the?"

I whispered out to the whipping wind, bidding it to carry my words, my decree to her waiting ears. If i were a half-breed like Inuyasha my ears would be pressed flat against my head, as this Sesshomaru did something he had not done since he was but a pup, i whimpered.

_'If the kami be kind this one will have you back, for i refuse to be reused to this whimpering mess of weakness.'_

* * *

A/N: ok sorry for the extremely late up date, but my compi died on me and i haven't been able to up date any of my stories... well any way theres chapter eight ^.^ chapter nine comes tomorrow as long as i get one review! alright bye lovelies


	9. Chapter 9

The Chance of Pride

Chapter Nine

* * *

Because that's all you ever wanted

that's all you ever needed

* * *

In the forest of Edo near a small cabin in between the river and the well. The wind blew across the back of a ravin haired beauty who's were caressing the top of the river bed. She looked down at her reflection in the water. Sad bright blue eyes, and full pouty lips then a offending tear that slipped from the edge of her eyes.

"Why is it so hard for him? I've been by his side since that day he requested that i stay, just for the night."

That night when everything in our lives changed...

* * *

A/N: Ok i lied xD im gonna be kind and up date once more after this on cause im in the writing mood.


	10. Chapter 10

The Chances of Pride

Chapter Ten

* * *

Could i be selfish?

Or lost in my pride?

* * *

"Stay miko."

I stood there at the front of the cave, frozen as his words sunk in. Was he kidding? Or was he really willing to tolerate me presents longer? Looking out at the storming night sky, i shivered as the lightning flashed and the thunder roared.

Maybe i was being selfish but i figured if he really wanted me to stay he could tell me in more words than just two even if i have to pry it out of him. For i do love that deep baritone timber of his voice, for it cases far more quivers within me than a thunderstorm ever could.

"Why should i stay Sesshomaru, tell me whats the worser of these two evils? To walk out of this cave and take the chance of getting sick, or to spend the night with a prideful dog?"

I Knew as soon as the words left my lips that he did not favor the last comment, an being sure that he could not see my face it let slip a satisfied smirk. As he growled and then i heard him declare.

"This one is not prideful miko, for one to be pride full they must be lost in there pride. An i assure you this Sesshomaru is not such."

* * *

A/N: alright lovelies i tried to make this one slightly longer ^.^ do enjoy the triple update, but now you are going to have to wait till i get some reviews.. well till then love you all. Thankies for not trying to kill me!


End file.
